Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale
by YYW 2009
Summary: Book 1: What if Sasuke stayed and Naruto left? What if Sasuke married Sakura? What if Naruto didn't like it? SasuxSaku, NaruxSaku later on. Rated T for Language.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto sniff

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto walked down the street, he stared into the sky. So much had happened since he had learned of obnoxious tenant. Zabuza, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, even Sasuke's attempt to join Orochimaru in his quest for vengeance. Naruto grinned at that one. That was the battle he had won. He managed to bring Sasuke back and keep his promise. Unfortunately, soon after he got there he had to leave with Jiraiya.

After three years of training he came back just to have his heart broken. This was mainly because Sakura and Sasuke had begun dating. Soon after his return they had been sent on a mission to rescue Gaara. The mission was a success except for one casualty. Not that far afterwards he was sent with Sasuke and Sakura to stop Orochimaru. This was when he lost control and evolved to four-tails. It was not a good day for anybody.

Then Naruto's training with Jiraiya had begun and later the creation of a new Rasengan. At the same time was Asuma's death, and later to be the death of two Akatsuki. A year later, Naruto turned sixteen, which was infact, today.

Naruto sighed as he walked towards his apartment. His birthday had been forgotten once again by his 'friends'. If just one more bad thing happened, he'd lose it.

As he approached his door he saw a letter on his door. He opened it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Naruto,

This is actually very hard to write to you because this letter will shatter your dreams. I think of you like a brother, even a son. The thing is you will never be Hokage. There are too many people who hate you. If your dream was achieved than the village would be at a civil war. I'm sorry to tell you this but it is true.

Love,

Tsunade a.k.a. The 5th

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears cascaded his face as he read the letter over and over again. His Tsunade-bachaan had written this letter. He punched the wall, leaving a mark. He began to pack some things in his bag. As he picked up his forehead protector he threw it in the trash and ran out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he ran to the gate he furiously thought about the bad things that had happened in his life. Sasuke and Sakura dating, Kyuubi, Akatsuki, Orochimaru and the hatred from the village, and now, a broken dream. _Why does all this bad stuff happen to me!?_ He thought nearing the gate, where he could clearly see a sleeping guard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the night that letter was written, delivered and read. It was the night of October tenth, the night of the Kyubbi's sealing. It was the last night anybody ever saw Naruto Uzumaki. All they found was a torn up apartment and blood smeared everywhere.

It was the night when team 7 officially broke up.

The next day was celebratory and mournful. Many were happy the Fox-Boy was gone but a majority of the village was not. All they found was a leaf headband. The village thought they had seen the last of him.

**They were wrong.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N- I love cliffhangers. I don't know how many chapters will be in this but it will be updated every Saturday. It will turn into a NaruxSaku, but for now it will be a SasuxSaku.


	2. Return of the Yellow Flash

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto sniff

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-one year old Sakura Uchiha stood looking out the window of the Hokage tower, reminiscing. It had been five years since Naruto had left the village. For years she was unsure why he had left, until she stumbled apon the letter. Reading it had nearly killed her inside. When Naruto left he had hurt her, mainly because she thought that he could share anything with her, but more importantly it had left Konoha without any allies.

Somehow Gaara had gotten the news about it and was so furious he came to Konoha and ripped the treaty into pieces, stating that Suna and Konoha could never be allies. This had caused them to side with many surprising allies such as Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist), and more surprisingly, Konoha's long time enemy Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Stone).

Of course this was nothing compared to the rumors that were vastly spreading through out the land. Rumor was that there was a supposed evil 'reincarnation' of the Yellow Flash. The man supposedly looked exactly like him except the flash he left was red and called himself the Crimson Flash. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Konohamaru.

"Hey Hokage-sama!"

"Oh hey Konohamaru! How have you been doing?"

"Fine my team just came back. I just came here to say success."

"Good job, you may leave."

"Ok, see ya' old hag."

"What did you just call me? I'm only 21 you weirdo!"

It was true, Sakura was 21. She had become Rokudaime when she was eighteen, making her the second youngest Hokage to reach the position. Although she never shoed it, anytime anybody said the words "The Sixth Hokage" she got extremely sad. It reminded her to much of Naruto and his dream.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted as a Jounin came rushing in. Sakura was surprised because no one barged through her door, unless it was Sasuke, Konahamoru, or Kakashi.

"What is it!?"

"The Crimson Flash ma'm, we've caught him."

"Good lets go see him."

"Here he is Hokage-sama."

The rumors were true, the man standing before her looked like a clone of Yondaime. He wore an ANBU outfit with fingerless gloved and an open ANBU cloak with the hood down. On the back was the sign for fox. On his back he wore two katana's. Had white flames on the sheath, while the other one's sheath was black and had a silver dragon going toward the hilt. She took another look at him. He looked tired and worn out.

"Ok criminal," said Sakura "What's your name?"

"My name," he said "is Uzumaki Naruto."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. - I'm back! That's right, I have just redone this chapter. One of my viewers commented that my first five chapters are like a totally different story. after looking over my first five chapters I had to agree, they did suck. So now I'm redoing them all! Every Monday ending on the 8th of October, I will be re-writning the first 5 chapter's Hee-haw!


	3. A Face to Face Talk and Probation

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto sniff

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you say Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I gave up that name years ago, now I'm known as the Crimson Flash."

"Well, here you're known as Naruto got it?"

"I don't take orders from you, you hypocritical whore."

'What did you just call me!?"

"A hypocritical whore."

"And how is that?

'Well, you got so sad and heartbroken every time Sasuke shot you down, and you complained about it too., but whenever I asked you out you did the same thing to me, even saying how I would never be as good as Sasuke."

Sakura felt a truckload of guilt from that sentence. It's true she always did say that, but ever since Naruto had left she wished she could make it up to him. She couldn't show Naruto how the sentence had affected her thought.

"I don't care if I stepped on you when we were kids, I am the 6th Hokage, and I will not be talked to that way. You are my prisoner and I demand respect!"

"_You are my prisoner and I demand respect!"_ mocked Naruto. "Well listen up your majesty, first of all you did step on me when we were kids, and secondly respect is earned not given. If you want my respect you should stop whining and man up. This is real life princess, and not everyone is going to bow down to you like I used to."

To say Sakura was furious was an understatement. She felt extremely guilty but the anger outweighed that. She walked over to Naruto and put her face in front of his.

"Well then I hope you can man up, and not complain when I sentence you for one year in jail!"

'Well I hope you plan on catching me first."

'What?"

"_**Wind Style: Air Bullet Jutsu!**_" he yelled.

The jutsu hit Sakura dead on and sent her flying. He was about to take a step when he fell down. He had forgotten that he was out of chakra. The fight he had previous to his capturing had been long and grueling.

Forgetting his mission, he called upon Kyuubi's chakra. For some reason though, he could not find it. He felt a blow to the back of his neck. The last thing he saw was raven hair, and the sharingan.

Running over to Sakura, Sasuke started applying a medical jutsu he had learned from her. She started to wake up.

'You ok?" he asked.

'I'm fine." she replied.

"good." he said, kissing her no the cheek and helped her up.

Walked over to Naruto and picked him up.

'I'll bring him to his cell." he said.

'Thanks."

Walking away he reactivated his sharingan and went to Kyuubi's cage. It looked different. Inside he saw the sleeping demon. Using the sharingan he used to repress its chakra, three days max. He deactivated it and brought Naruto to his temporary home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 3 days since that occurrence and Naruto was currently in a holding cell beneath the Hokage tower. The cell was horrible. Rats were scurrying every wich way, and the food was unhealthy. He needed to get out of here.

"Hey fox!" he said

"**What kit?"**

"I need some chakra."

"**I would give you some but that damn Uchiha suppressed it."**

_Damn!_ He thought._ I might as well start gathering my own then._

He sat down on the floor and put his hands in the ram seal. He started gathering chakra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Council Room-**

For once things were going well. Many of the old council people had died, and had been replaced with either the rookie nine, or more open minded people. Sakura was currently trying to convince them to lessen Naruto's punishment.

"Why do you want to se Naruto free, he did attack you." said Shikamaru, head of the Nara clan.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance and he's a friend. You gave Sasuke a second chance why not him?" asked Sakura.

'Sakura-sama, although most of us are Naruto's friends we have to do what is right for the village." said Hinata head of the Hyuuga clan.

"What she says is true, Naruto left the village and became a missing-nin. That is one thing we can not look past." said Chouji, head of the Akimichi clan.

'But he has done a lot for us, I'm sure we can lessen the punishment some." said Shino, head of the Aburame clan.

'although I do not know the young man, I have heard of what he has done, and I believe that if we can get Naruto returned back into a leaf shinobe, we might gain stronger alliances with Suna again, and the first step in that is too let him think he is at home." finished Kouchu, the head of the Inuzaka clan, and the newest member. She was about 36 and called everyone young.

'I believe we should have a vote, majority rules." said Sasuke, head of the Uchiha clan.

"Agreed." they all said.

"alright." said Sakura, "We'll go around, who believes Naruto's punishment should be lessened. 

"The Akimichi clan says yes."

'The Nara clan says yes."

'The Hyuuga clan says no."

'The Aburame clan says no."

"The Uchiha clan says yes."

"The Inuzaka clan says yes."

'The Yamanaka clan says no."

"'The Yuuhi clan says no."

Everybody looked at Sakura, who was smiling. They all knew what the verdict was. But it wasn't going to be that much minimized.

'It's decided then, Naruto punishment shall be lessened from one year of jail to two months of house arrest, and six months of ANBU observation. Also we shall put a demonic seal on him, just to keep him out of trouble." she said walking out of the room to tell Naruto the good news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. - Chapter three has been rewritten. I thought it lacked some things. The 'mission' will be explained in chapter fifteen. Also here is something you should know; chapter fifteen will be my longest ever. 9 pages and over 2,000 words, hooray! Two more chapters for me to rewrite also then no more rewriting. One last thing, Yuuhi is Kurenai's clan.


	4. The Fox and the Shadow

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto sniff

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jail Stairs-**

Sakura walked sown the stairway in the stairway that led to Naruto's cell. She was lucky enough to find this cell four years ago, when they brought in the last member of Akatsuki to be caught, Tobi, and question him on their actions.

Although the cell was rarely used, it was low enough underground to hide a chakra signal, or id anyone escaped, give her enough time to get down there. The rock down there was so hard, not even the chidori could make it through.

The cell was not in good condition at all. Being so far down, there was no light. The air was stale and insects, rats and the occasional criminal could be found down there. Some criminals that were put down there seemed to take pride in being there. It meant that they were dangerous.

As Sakura made her way towards the cell she thought of how Naruto would react to the news. Would he be mad? Sad? Happy? As she walked towards the cell she wondered if team 7 would ever be the same again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jail Cell # 155890-**

He was finally finished. It had taken a while but he had enough chakra to form a jutsu to get out of there. He would have waited, seeing how Sasuke had made a bad mistake and under estimated Kyuubi's powers. He had been aiming for three days but instead got three hours. In thirty minutes he would have full access.

Unfortunately Sakura was on her way down so he needed to leave now. He had to make it look like he was trying to get away. He made some seals and gathered chakra all around his body. Starting a technique taken from one of his friends years ago.

"_**Earth Style: Earth Tunnel Jutsu!**_" he whispered putting his hands on the wall.

Dust shot out everywhere, and when it cleared, a giant gaping hole appeared. He smiled and started to walk through. Then he stopped. He picked created a shadow clone and transformed it into a rock. He figured that he would need to know when Sakura was coming. He also didn't want to be perceived as stupid so he formed some more seals.

"_**Water Jutsu: Starch Syrup Capture Field Jutsu!"**_ he said as a spit out the sticky substance. He was breathing heavily now, and needed to go. Looking back, he heard Sakura's footsteps. He almost wanted to stay and see her again, but he couldn't. Looking back he sighed and ran into the hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stopped. She heard footsteps and a liquid sound. She had a bad feeling about this. Instead of walking she started to run. What she saw did not please her. As usual the torch was lit. It was lit from midnight to dawn. It was meant to confuse the criminals. She looked at the hole in the wall and was surprised. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed, Naruto definitely lived up to his nickname. She started towards the hole but stopped.

Looking down she realized that she had fallen into a jutsu. Taking another look she realized this was Kamikuzi Imino's jutsu. Sending chakra to her feet she hovered for a second and took off through the hole, but first created a clone and sent it to one of her most faithful Jounin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nara Clan Woods-**

The Nara clan woods hadn't changed at all since he had last been there. He wondered if Hidan was stilled buried there. Naruto landed on a branch and stopped, unable to move. He turned around and was surprised to see Shikamaru standing there.

'Hey Shikamaru!"

'Naruto never thought I'd see you again."

Shikamaru jumped up and pulled out a kunai. Of course Naruto did the same, but had no kunai. Naruto knew what was happening next. A second before Shikamaru went for the kill he released the jutsu. At this moment he flickered out of existents. Appearing on a tree far away he began to feel the fox's chakra to replenish his own. He knew it would be another twenty minutes before the foxes full amount was usable, but this was good.

"Nice try, Uzumaki." said Shikamaru appearing out of no where.

Looking to his left he saw Asuma's old knuckle kunai. He realized the technique.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but that won't work on me." he said, expanding his chakra to his feet.

Shikamaru looked down and saw the shadow receding from Naruto. He looked back up and saw Naruto gathering chakra to his palm. I wasn't normal chakra though; it was red and gave off a menacing glow.

"_**Demon Rasengan!**_" yelled Naruto throwing the sphere.

Shikamaru dodged but saw just in time that the jutsu was headed for the tree he was dodging towards. Shifting his weight at the last moment Shikamaru was able to dodge the tree, but he was unable to dodge the explosion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Streets of Konoha-**

Sakura was annoyed. She had lost Naruto's trail, and was unsure if her clone got to Shikamaru. She had a feeling something bad might have happened. Her suspicions were confirmed as a large explosion was heard. Looking at the smoke she realized it was in the direction of the Nara clan woods. She made her way towards it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nara Clan Woods-**

Naruto got up from his place on the branch. He had been sitting there for a couple of minutes, waiting for something to happen. That's when he heard someone coming. It was Sakura.

"Naruto, what the hell did you do?" she screamed.

"Just having a little fun."

"You call this fun!?"

"Yeah what do you call it?"

"Attempted murder." Sakura said as she started making her way towards Naruto. He knew he couldn't let this go on for much longer. Noticing Shikamaru behind him he decided to let loose and give up.

"_**Shadow Ball Jutsu!**_" yelled Shikamaru, a ball of what seemed to be pure darkness forming in his had.

He threw it at Naruto and nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly Naruto shadow jumped up and engulfed him. When the shadow jumped of Naruto he was unconsciousness.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shikamaru replied.

'What now?"

'Now, we go on with the original plan. He'll receive the device tomorrow."

Sakura got up and left. He supposed he was supposed to bring him to the hospital. He stared at Naruto for a minute. It was hard to believe that Naruto did all that with a third of his chakra, and still gave up. Walking over to him he picked him up, and jumped away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: Whelp, this is redone chapter 4. Only one more to go Yay. I need reviews people, please?


	5. Physicals and Demonic Chakra Devices

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did Kisame would have more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Because he was holding back."_ Shikamaru's words kept on echoing in her mind. Naruto had nearly destroyed the Nara compound and he wasn't even using his full power. He probably would have won except he was pretty much out of chakra before the fight started. _Naruto, just what have you been doing these past 5 years?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Konoah's hospital-**

"Get away from me!" Naruto yelled knocking Ino off balance.

"Would you stop squirming!" yelled Ino

"Hell no! You're not doing anything to me!"

"What is going on here!?" Sakura yelled looking at the chaotic scene before her.

"He isn't allowing me to check him for diseases nor will he allow me to do a full physical!"

Although Ino had been Sakura's apprentice for three years now and the co-head in the hospital for two. Hinata was also an apprentice of Sakura's. In Sakura's words they were all apprentices, but they still called her Sama.

"Naruto you are a prisoner and until you are released you will be respectful!"

"Respect is earned not given and I don't think you have gained any," he said looking her square in the eye. Suddenly Sakura froze, because Naruto's eye wasn't normal. It was just like when he went Kyuubi yet just the slits were different. Looking down she also saw Naruto's hands were claw like and even his teeth were fangs.

"I swear to god Naruto, you are a prisoner. You don't want to give me respect? Fine, but I can have every ninja avalable in here in five minutes. I don't care how strong you are Naruto, there is no way that you can beat those odds!"

"FINE!!!"

"Alright Hinata-san you check his chakra coils and reserves, Ino you check his memories and I'll do his physical." Sakura said.

"Alright Naruto come with me." Said Hinata, ignoring the fact that blood was dripping off of Naruto's hands as his nails dug into his wrist.

5 minutes later Naruto came back with Hinata. "His chakra coils are in fine condition and his chakra reserves are huge. I'm surprised that he can suppress that amount.

"So what? Naruto has always had a huge amount of chakra." Said Sakura

"Yeah Hinata-san that's old news." Said Ino

"No this is different, not even the Fourth had this much chakra. I'd hate to see him when he goes full out with the demon chakra."

"Wow." Said Ino and Sakura

"Alright Naruto time to check your mentality." Said Ino and Naruto followed her into a room. In a minute Sakura and Hinata heard a scream from the room. When they ran in they saw Ino unconscious.

"What the hell did you do to her Naruto!?"

"Nothing I guess she couldn't handle my memories. It's not my fault she's a weakling. "

"Ugh, fine, since Ino-san is out I guess that I'll start your physical." Said Sakura, who was having difficulty not beating the crap out of Naruto.

As Sakura started his physical she noted how many scars were on his body. He was well toned and very tall. The disturbing thing was that the seal was no longer on his stomach. In fact it was no where to be seen. What was even more disturbing was the X-Ray she took. Every bone had proof that it had been broken and healed, and most of it was probably from the intense training he did while he was gone.

"Are you done yet? Jeez I thought you were Tsunade's prodigy not her washed up bitch.." Said Naruto

" I swear to god, if you didn't have information we needed I would have kicked your ass by now, so shut up and stop whining!"

"Fine you stupid whore." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?!" shouted Sakura.

"You heard me." Stated Naruto as he walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Anbu Headquarters-**

"What am I doing here?" asked Naruto.

"You are here to receive a demonic chakra device. Not only will it short out your demon powers but it will reduce your chakra amount to a chuunin's normal reserve." Stated the ANBU wearing a hawk mask. (We shall name him Hawk.)

"You think I'm going to let you do that?"

"If you wish to live than yes." said Hawk.

"As if!" said Naruto starting a Rasengan in his right hand. Charging forwards he attempted to hit the ANBU agent but missed. The ANBU then did a round-house kick knocking out Naruto.

"It's a good thing he only had one eight of his power." said Hawk placing the Chakra Device on Naruto. _I'd better bring him to his house _he thought picking up the jinchuuriki and teleporting out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back at the hospital-**

"Ugh what happened?"

"Ino-san you're awake!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What happened to me?" Ino asked.

"I really don't know, I heard you scream while you were examining Naruto and when we came in you were unconscious."

Suddenly the memories of what she saw came flooding into her mind.

"Sakura-sama I saw what Naruto has done in the past 5 years and I'm going to use a memory transfer jutsu to show you everything ok?"

"Ok Ino I'm ready."

"Right! _**Memory transfer jutsu!**_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. - Alright that was the end of chapter 5. By the way the poll is over and the final tally was

Adopt- 5

Have Kid- 0

No Kid-1

And the winner was adopting with 5 votes. Now before I reveal the new poll I have to rave about something. Also Sakura and Sasuke's kid will appear soon but not in the next few chapters.

_**Ranting Corner:**_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

Ok so today I was reading the new Naruto chapter 363 and I mean what the hell!? First of all he killed Manda and kept Sasuke alive; it should be the other way around. Secondly as soon as they showed the leaders identity they bring in a new guy. Do the questions ever stop?

**NEW POLL- SHOULD THE AKATSUKI BE DEFEATED OR STILL ALIVE (IF DEFEATED THIS MEANS SASUKE WILL HAVE KILLED ITACHI.) VOTING ENDS AUGUST 4****th**


	6. Naruto's Past I: Old Enemies

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****--**

"_Sakura I saw what Naruto has done in the past 5 years and I'm going to use a memory transfer jutsu to show you everything ok?"_

"_Ok Ino I'm ready."_

"_Right! __**Memory transfer jutsu!**__"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ino where are we?" asked Sakura

"We are in Naruto memories. In about fifteen seconds the entire past 5 years will be played out before us."

(Ok folks from now until Naruto's past stops it will be played out like the story.)

_**At the village gates:**_

"_Naruto what are you doing?" asked Jiraiya._

"_I'm leaving the village Ero-sennin, I can't achieve my dream and Sakura-chan is looming over Sasuke-teme all of the time, I have nothing here."_

"_You have Tsunade and me Naruto, we can-."_

"_NO!" yelled Naruto catching Jiraiya of guard, " I can't do anything here, I can't achieve my dream no matter what."_

"_What are you talking about?" asked Jiraiya as Naruto took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Jiraiya._

_As Jiraiya read over the letter his face started to show different emotions but mainly anger and sorrow. He dropped the letter and looked at Naruto._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't think this would happen."_

"_Ero-sennin you have no need to apologize to me. I need to leave that's all."_

"_I still feel somewhat responsible for this. How 'bout I make it up to by training you for four years?"_

"_Sure thing Ero-sennin thanks."_

"_No problem kid."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Time Skip 1 year-**

"_Come on brat I know you can do better than that."_

"_Shut up Jiriaya-sensei this is hard. I don't see why I have to learn kenjutsu. (Sword fighting)_

"_Because it will help with akatsuki."_

"_Fine." said Naruto as he began his exercises._

_5 minutes later Naruto finished his exercises and walked over to Jiraiya who was writing in his notepad._

"_Jiraiya-sensei would you stop doing that perverted research and help me?"_

"_For your information I am not doing perverted research I am making notes on your progress."_

"_Oh." said Naruto._

"_You should be more respectful to your elders." said Jiraiya._

"_Yes Naruto-kun you should." said a voice behind Naruto._

_Naruto and Jiraiya turned around to see a figure with pale skin, long black hair and a silver haired guy sitting next to him, walking towards them._

"_Orochimaru." said Jiraiya spitting out his name as if it were venom._

"_Kabuto." Said Naruto doing the same._

_Suddenly Orochimaru charged toward Jiraiya his hands in the ram seal Kabuto did the same putting his hands in the snake seal._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**__ yelled out Orochimaru as five fireball expelled from his mouth. _

"_**Earth Style: Mud Dome Jutsu!**__" said Jiraiya as he was surrounded by a mud dome._

"_Fine Jiraiya if you want to hide behind shields than I'll just have to break it." Said Orochimaru starting perform hand signs. Inside the dome Jiraiya was doing the same._

**Dog, boar, monkey, bird, sheep.**

"_**Summoning Jutsu!"**__ they both yelled in union. _

_Suddenly the area was filled in smoke. As the smoke reseeded Gama-bunta and Manda 'stood' in the clearing.__Both summons stared at each other for what seemed like forever until one acted._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Starting where we left off)**

"_**Chakra Scalpels!**__" Kabuto yelled as blue chakra surrounded his hands._

"_**Rasengan!**__" shouted Naruto as his infamous technique formed in his right hand._

"_You ready to get your ass kicked like last time Kabuto."_

"_Sorry to disappoint you Naruto but I will not be getting my ass kicked." Said Kabuto as he charged towards Naruto._

_Naruto thrust his arm forward grazing Kabuto's left thigh throwing him off balance. Kabuto quickly turned around attempting to break Naruto's back. As he reached forward Naruto kicked him in the stomach causing both shinobe to fall. Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a small explosion of smoke._

Crap where is he?_ Kabuto thought to himself deactivating the chakra scalpels. He started going through a combination of hand signs. As he finished Naruto jumped out of the ground._

"_**Wind Style: Giant Air Bullet!**__" shouted Naruto._

"_**Earth Style: Moving Land River Jutsu!**__" shouted Kabuto._

_Kabuto's landslide knocked Naruto off his feet but not before Naruto's jutsu was finished. The air bullet smacked Kabuto in the chest knocking him back a few feet. Naruto tried to get up but kept on slipping. Kabuto stood up and charged a Naruto kicking him square in the jaw and reactivating his chakra scalpels._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Well Manda long time no see, and don't think that I'm giving up on that snake skin wallet just yet." said Gama-bunta._

"_Indeed and I'm still hungering' up for some toad legs." retorted Manda._

"_Orochimaru this is going to be your last time in a place where it isn't five thousand degrees so enjoy it." said Jiraiya._

"_As if you could really do anything."_

"_**Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!**__" said Jiraiya. Suddenly Manda started sinking into the ground._

"_Damn you Jiraiya!" yelled Orochimaru as he jumped of Manda and landed on the ground. He opened his mouth and a sword popped out._

"_Hah you think your going to beat me with a sword? Please are you insane. Bunta gimme some oil!"_

"_Got it!'_

"_**Fire Style: Toad Oil Fireball!**__"_

_Orochimaru was burned to a crisp. Jiraiya looked surprised. He jumped down and took a look at Orochimaru._

"_Wait a minute," he said as the flames went down "this isn't Orochimaru."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Sorry Naruto-kun but this is your last fight." said Kabuto._

"_You wish four-eyes. __**Wind Style: Pressure Damage Jutsu.**__" Yelled Naruto as a huge gust of air pushed down on Kabuto._

"_Know to finish him off," said Naruto. "__**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu.**__" Said Naruto as he watched Kabuto's body burn, but unlike Orochimaru's it was the real body._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A.N. - I just kind of figured that there should be a battle scene. The next few chapters may not have many fights in them since they will be even more devoted into what really changed Naruto into this blood thirsty monster. Also if you haven't noticed this Naruto in this chapter is a little less affected by the kill.

_**Ranting Corner:**_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

O.k. well first things first, I have to say Naruto manga chapter 364 rocked. The thing I hate about it is every single freakin' time they reveal the identity of somebody Kishimoto makes another secret identity. I mean come on the leader just has to be the guy with mask?


	7. Naruto's Past II: Requesting A Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****--**

"_Sorry Naruto-kun but this is your last fight." said Kabuto._

"_You wish four-eyes. __**Wind Style: Pressure Damage Jutsu.**__" Yelled Naruto as a huge gust of air pushed down on Kabuto._

"_Know to finish him off," said Naruto. "__**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu.**__" said Naruto as he watched Kabuto's body burn, but unlike Orochimaru's it was the real body._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Time Skip 1 year-**

"_Jiraiya-sensei where are we going?" asked an 18 year-old Naruto._

"_We're going to Iwa no Kuni (Land of the Stones)." Jiraiya replied._

"_Why?"_

"_I helped out a man a few years back and his brother lives there. I figure he could train you in kenjutsu (sword fighting)._

"_But Jiraiya-sensei you're already teaching me kenjutsu, plus you promised four years of training and you've only given me two."_

"_Ok first I only know a limited amount about kenjutsu and this guy is a master, secondly after you complete two years of training then I will be back to complete your training with me."_

_As the two walked down the street Jiraiya looked at Naruto. The boy had changed in the past two years, mainly the fashion since he had ditched the color orange. He now wore a sleeveless black t-shirt tucked into tan pants. He also wore black boots with spikes on the front. He had on a black belt and had on fingerless gloves (so pretty much I just described Ginta's outfit from Mar, you know the ones he got from jack,). To top it all off Naruto had a long katana sheathed on his back. Nothing special it, just an ordinary katana._

"_Hey Jiraiya-sensei."_

"_What?"_

"_We're here." _

_Indeed they were. In front of them sat a huge rock wall covered in spikes and loaded with traps. The wall was well known around the world as the Great Rock Wall. It surrounded the entire country._

"_Please state purpose of entry and home village." Asked a rough looking guard._

"_We are here to go see an old friend of mine in the village hidden in the rocks. We have no home village." replied Jiraiya._

"_What is the name of this man?" asked the guard, "I was born in the village hidden in the rocks so I may know him."_

"_I'm sure you do he goes by the name of Ryo Simaki."_

"_Ryo Simaki!? The kenjutsu master?"_

"_The very same."_

"_Well, a friend of Ryo's is a friend of mine, go ahead." Said the Guard_

"_Thank you." Replied Jiraiya_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After a few days of walking Jiraiya and Naruto stumbled across the Village Hidden in the Rocks, which seemed to be surrounded by a range of mountains called the Pantesul Mountains. They entered the village without a problem and began to make their way towards Ryo's house._

_As they headed further into the village the worse it seemed to get. The houses were going from nice to ok, to torn up. Finally Jiraiya stopped at a 2 story brown house. It had two windows on the top layer and two on the bottom. It had a front porch with the railings torn. A young girls laughing could be heard from the street. Jiraiya walked up to the front door and knocked three times. The girl answered._

'_Hello." She said_

"_Hello." Said Jiraiya, "Is Ryo here?"_

'_Yeah he is." She said," I'll go get him."_

_The two waited at the front door until a man walked out. He had black hair that was sticking out of the sides of his bandana he was wearing. On it was the symbol of Iwa. He had on a chuunin's vest and the normal under jumpsuit. On his back was a long katana._

'_Hello Jiraiya-sama long time no see." The man said._

"_Hello Ryo how have you been?"_

"_I've been better. Anyway what do you need?"_

"_Well I need to take up that favor your brother owes me. I need you to teach my student kenjutsu."_

"_Well I owe my brother a favor so ok." said Ryo._

"_Great!" said Jiraiya," His name is Naruto."_

"_Nice to meet you Naruto." Said Ryo._

'_Nice to meet you to." replied Naruto._

'_By the way Ryo who was the girl, I didn't know you had kids." said Jiraiya._

"_Oh, she's not mine. Her name is Yuki and she is the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A.N- Sweet I'm finally done. I wanted to end this one with a cliffhanger. Anyways Yuki plays a HUGE role in Naruto's change over the years. Also Jiraiya will be coming back soon.

_**Ranting Corner:**_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

Well, this week I really don't have anything to rant about, except for chapter 365. I would have to say that I had no Idea that Sasuke had absorbed Orochimaru's powers, I thought he had just gone and killed him. Maybe I'm the only one who didn't know this but still. Alsoo why the hell does Itachi keep on bumping into Naruto, I whant Naruto to fight Pein already jeez. Anyways see ya next time.


	8. Naruto's Past III: A History Lesson

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****—**

'_By the way Ryo who was the girl, I didn't know you had kids." said Jiraiya._

"_Oh, she's not mine. Her name is Yuki and she is the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_What!?" both Sensei and apprentice yelled._

"_Yeah she's the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan, why?"_

'_Because my last name is Uzumaki!" shouted Naruto._

"_What?!" yelled Ryo._

"_What do you mean by survivor, what happened?" asked Jiraiya._

'_Well," said Ryo, "I don't know much but after Yondaime's family left the village to join Konoha there was a huge civil war. Arashi's family was high and mighty and had many followers who supported them and then there were others who hated them and used this as an excuse to have them banished. After a while it turned out to be a civil war." Ryo took a breath._

"_One day Arashi's followers decided to lead a full on assault against his enemies. Everyone was killed in the process. There were children, such as Yuki, that were kept safe but others were killed." Ryo finished._

"_So that's why Arashi was so sad that day." muttered Jiraiya._

'_That's not all," said Roy, "After that the Rock blamed Arashi for the loss of one of their most elite clan's and launched a full on assault on the leaf just to try and kill Arashi. It turned out to be quite the opposite."_

"_So your saying that Yuki, and Naruto are the only true Uzumaki's left?" asked Jiraiya, "And that it is the Uzumaki Arashi's fault that the second great Ninja War Occurred?"_

"_Well, them being the only true one's left is something I don't know. Yuki can't activate her bloodline yet and I'm guessing that Naruto can't either. Only a true 'pure-breed' Uzumaki can activate his/her bloodline limit."_

"_Wait, you mean I have a bloodline limit!?" Naruto shouted._

'_Maybe." replied Ryo._

'_What is the bloodline limit called, and what are the abilities?" asked Jiraiya._

"_Well," started Ryo, "The blood-line limit is called ten chi boost (Heaven/earth boost). It allows the Uzumaki using it to have their entire physical attributes boosted ten fold."_

'_Wow." Was all Jiraiya could say._

"_Wait a minute what am I doing, I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Ryo Simaki, also known as the kenjutsu master. What's your name?"_

'_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the successor to Jiraiya of the sennin."_

"_Successor huh? Well you are one of two that held that title, you should be proud." said Ryo._

"_Believe me I am." said Naruto._

'_Well Jiraiya, Naruto, come on in so we can discuss this favor."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Naruto had been in the house for 1 hour and he was already at distaste. The house was worn down and the food was stale. The water was muddy and the air was stuffy like being in an old attic. Naruto had nothing to do but listen to Jiraiya and Ryo's conversation._

"…_and so that's why your brother owes me a favor." finished Jiraiya._

"_Hmmm, that's interesting. Anyways lets get down to business, tell me the terms of the favor." said Ryo._

"_Well," started Jiraiya, "I want you to train Naruto for two years, or less if he finishes early. It's quite obvious that I want him trained in kenjutsu. Also I'd like you to try and get Naruto to access his bloodline limit, I believe it will help."_

"_Alright, but before I except I want to know Naruto's abilities."_

"_Naruto had great taijustsu," said Jiraiya, "His ninjutsu skills are great as well. He is lacking in the genjutsu area and kenjutsu as well. I'd say that his best jutsu is his Rasen Shuriken."_

"_Interesting. Well all is agreed my brother's debt is paid back and Naruto will receive two years of training. Will you be staying the night?" asked Ryo._

"_No I need to do some research." Said Jiraiya as he vanished with a puff of smoke._

'_Hey Ryo-sama, can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto._

'_Sure Naruto ask me anything." Said Ryo._

"_If you're such a great kenjutsu master why do you live in this dump?"_

'_Well, I think that people that have a lot of money should use it for better causes than nice houses. They should use the money for donating. Also I used to live like this so it's habit."_

"_Oh."_

'_well Yuki will take you to your room."_

_"Alright." Said Naruto following the small girl upstairs._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Naruto followed Yuki upstairs to the second floor. It was actually a lot nicer upstairs than down. As he walked Naruto noticed pictures covered in dust._

"_Excuse me." Said Yuki._

'_Hmm?" said Naruto._

'_I heard Ryo-kun say that you were an Uzumaki, is that true?"_

'_Yes I'm one-hundred percent Uzumaki."_

"_Wow I thought I was the only one."_

"_I didn't even know there was an Uzumaki clan until today."_

'_By the way what is this house?" asked Naruto._

'_What do you mean/" said Yuki._

'_Well even thought Ryo-sama doesn't like showing of much he could probably do better."_

'_Actually, this is the Uzumaki clan house."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A.N. -** Well that was an interesting chapter. I think there will be three more chapters on Naruto's past then we get into Naruto warming up on Konoha again. Until next time my faithful readers.

_**Ranting Corner:**_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

I'm going to have to say that this week's chapter leaves me somewhat mad, but somewhat overjoyed. I'm freakin' mad that we never found out what Itachi wanted to talk about, but I love that Sasuke and Itachi are going to fight. I'm rooting for Sasuke to get his ass kicked. That's just me of course. I think that Naruto Manga Chapter 367 will be a keeper!


	9. Naruto's Past IV: The Training

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****—**

'_By the way what is this house?" asked Naruto._

'_What do you mean/" said Yuki._

'_Well even thought Ryo-sama doesn't like showing of much he could probably do better."_

'_Actually, this is the Uzumaki clan house."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_You mean this dump is the Uzumaki clan house?" asked Naruto._

"_Yes, that is what I mean." replied Yuki._

'_What happened to it?"_

"_Well, from what Ryo-kun told me, after the second Great Ninja War, the Uzumaki's were wiped out. Since there was no one who lived here the place fell apart. Ryo-kun tried to fix it up when we moved in but the house had a strange force field around it that can only be destroyed by the presence of a Ten-chi boost."_

"_Oh, that means that we'll both have to work hard to achieve full Uzumaki status so we can clean this place up."_

'_Yeah I guess we will." said Yuki smiling as they both walked to their respected bedrooms._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Naruto awoke to the chirping of birds. He got up, showered and went downstairs where he met Ryo and Yuki. Both were eating._

"_Good morning Naruto-san!" greeted Yuki._

'_Good morning Yuki!" replied Naruto._

"_Naruto here is your training schedule for this week." said Ryo handed a slip of paper._

'_Thanks." said Naruto as he glanced at the schedule._

_**100 uppercuts**_

_**100 down slashes**_

_**100 left swings**_

_**100 right swings**_

_**10k run**_

_**100 pushups **_

_**repeat 5x**_

'_You mean I won't be learning any new moves?" asked Naruto._

"_Not this week. This week you will get used to the sword. Next week you will start learning stances, and the following week you will start learning jutsus used with a sword. You will also begin to wear chakra weights to help train your body, is this understood."_

"_Hai!" _

"_Alright, then eat and head outside."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**1year and 6 months time skip-**_

_Training with Ryo was harder than Naruto had thought. At the beginning it was ok. Then Ryo had added the stances it got tougher. It got even worse when the chakra weights were added. Naruto had 20 pounds on each appendage and 5 on his fingers. This was to increase the swiftness of his seals._

_After the third week Naruto began to learn jutsus. The first one he learned was __**Wind Style: Wind Blade**__ wich covered his blade with wind making the blade sharper. He also learned a forbidden jutsu called __**Zodiac Boost (Original)**__. The user had to complete all hand seals in the zodiac order._

_**Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar**_

_After completing the__seals the user is surrounded by a silver aura. All of the users physical skills are then boosted 100. Naruto found out the reason why it was forbidden long ago. It completely drains the person of his/her chakra. Ryo told him to only use it in a life or death situation. Today Naruto was to learn a new jutsu._

_Naruto had changed over the past year. He now wore a black robe and his blue ninja shoes (The robe is like Ichigo's in Bleach.) Naruto still had the same katana but it had nicks in it. Naruto had also grown closer to Yuki, to the point where they were literally big brother and little sister. When one got upset the other would comfort the upset one._

_Rumors had been spreading around that a band of powerful ninja were nearing the village. Many soldiers had been placed at the gate and Naruto and Ryo were preparing._

"_Ok Naruto the new jutsu is a variation of the __**Body Flicker Jutsu**__ technique that the Yondaime Hokage used."_

'_Sweet. A new jutsu, but wait, you said it was a variation."_

'_Right. The Yondaime used a three pronged kunai to use the technique but you will just use chakra anchors."_

"_Chakra what?"_

'_Chakra anchors, its like leaving permanent chakra traces in a preferred areas and using the __**Body Flicker Jutsu**__ you can always revisit that area."_

'_Awesome teach it to me!"  
_

'_Ok first do these hand signs, __**Boar, Dog, Dragon, Monkey, Tiger.**__"_

"_Good now expel three fourths of your chakra to your hand."_

_All of the sudden a blue aura shrouded Naruto and started moving to his hand._

'_Ok, now put your hand in front of you and release the chakra."_

_Naruto did so and instead of disappearing the chakra orb moved forward and inch before completely disappearing._

'_Good you've almost got it, now keep trying until the orb is green, and then call me."_

_After I hour of training Naruto managed to get the chakra orb green. To say that Ryo was pleased was an understatement._

'_Well Naruto you got this thing down faster than I did. Now go far away and do these hand signs and focus your chakra to your feet." Ryo said showing Naruto 4 hand signs._

_Naruto went to the other side of the village and started doing the hand signs._

"_**Horse, Rat, Boar, Ram**__." finished Naruto pushing his chakra to his feet. Naruto started to feel a tug and suddenly found himself right where he had been ten minutes before. _

'_Whoa!" said Naruto._

'_Naruto!" yelled Ryo._

'_What Ryo-sama?" _

'_We have to go the invasion has begun!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A.N- I'm actually very proud of myself. I finished this chapter literally a week before it was due. Now I have to start chapter 10. I think that this will be one of my longest chapters so far but I'm not sure. Unfortunately I can't post yet because this week's manga chapter hasn't been posted so I can't do the ranting corner. When the chapter does come out I hope there will be a beaten up Sasuke in the end. (8/19/07)

_**Ranting Corner:**_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

Man this week's Naruto chapter was awesome. Not only did we find out about Naruto's parents but the Itachi versus Sasuke fight is coming up. I was a little disappointed in the lack of Itachi's resistance thought; I mean come on what the hell? If I were being attacked I think I'd at least move. I also wonder what would have happened If Kakashi never taught Sasuke the chidori. The damn jutsu seems to be Sasuke's only move. I also hope that next time we get to see Jiraiya fight. I have a feeling that he might die. Well anyway I'll see ya next time. (8/25/07)


	10. Naruto's Past V: The Invasion Begins

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****—**

'_Naruto!" yelled Ryo._

'_What Ryo-sama?" _

'_We have to go the invasion has begun!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_What do you mean the invasion has begun? I thought we had more time!" yelled Naruto as the two ran towards the gate._

"_So did we Naruto, they moved faster than we thought."_

'_Aaaagh!" _

_The two turned around just fast enough to see a large man with a bandana on, swing an enormous axe downwards. Ryo pulled out his sheathed blade and blacked. The cracking of bones was heard._

"_Go Naruto, go defend the gate."_

"_But…"_

'_No buts go!"_

_Naruto reluctantly sped of to the front gates, not daring to look back at his sensei's fight._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Front Gates:**

"_What's happening?" asked Naruto._

"_The ninjas are overwhelming the gates." said a guard._

_**Crash**_

_The wooden gates fell as millions of ninjas entered the city. It was almost like a massacre as many guards were crushed and others slaughtered._

"_**Wind Style: Wind Blade**__!" shouted Naruto taking out his sword._

_Naruto ran through the ninjas cutting down nearly everyone he passed._

"_Naruto get behind us!" he heard. He then proceeded to jump behind ten guard members._

"_**Fire Style: Mist Waltz Jutsu; Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**__" the Guards yelled in union. As the two jutsus combined the screams of the invading Nin could be heard._

"_Good job guys, now let me handle the rest." said Naruto, "__**Earth Style: Swamp of the Underground Jutsu!**__"_

_Although not as powerful as Jiraiya's the jutsu did indeed take care of the Nins. A sigh of relief admitted from Naruto's mouth until he heard another war cry. Naruto looked up and saw thousands of the huge warriors that Ryo was fighting scaled down the walls._

Damn_ He thought._ With these many Nins attacking the village there may be no way to win. We need a big technique, just enough to even the numbers. Aha, why didn't I think of that before?_ At that Naruto ran towards the wall._

"_**Earth Style: Stone Avalanche Jutsu!**__" shouted Naruto as the jutsu took effect and partly destroyed the wall killing many enemy Nins. The guards saw this and started destroying the wall. Naruto looked around and saw that the guards had it under control. He started running towards the last place he saw Ryo._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Earth Style: Rampart!**__" shouted a voice in the distance. Naruto looked up and saw twenty enemy Nins fly through the air. Must be Ryo._

'_Shit." swore Naruto. How did the enemy Nins get to this part of the village. There were no signs of ninjas anywhere here._

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**__" said Naruto as four clones appeared next to him. "__**Rasengan.**__" muttered all fur and charged in. (Remember the real Naruto is hanging back.)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ryo and Naruto had been fighting for at least an hour. Ryo had run out of chakra at least an hour ago and was now fighting with his sword. Naruto with his near endless amount of chakra and stamina was also beginning to run low._

"_Earth__** Style: Earth Dome Jutsu!**__" yelled Naruto as a dome of earth surrounded both Ryo and himself._

"_What are we going to do Ryo-sama?"_

"_I don't know Naruto."_

"_I'm worried about Yuki-chan. I hope she's ok."_

"_She should be. I put a detection jutsu around the house to make sure that we could protect her."_

"_Good idea."_

'_Crap." _

'_What?" asked Naruto._

'_The detection jutsu, it's saying that a lot of chakra signatures are at the house."_

'_What should we do? Stay here or help her."_

"_That's kind of a no brainer Naruto we go help her."_

"_But we can't even beat these guys more or less get past them."_

'_Go without me." was the simple reply from Ryo._

'_I can't you need my help."_

'_Naruto no matter what I do I'm going to die today. I'm going out with a boom."_

'_I don't understand."_

"_It's simple. Years ago I made a deal with the Death God to bring a lover back to life. The deal was that ten years from that day I would die. I have to say thought that it is a bit ironic that it was the day of the invasion."_

'_I can't go without you." said Naruto on the verge of tears._

'_Stop crying Naruto go help Yuki NOW!"_

'_Ok." said Naruto sniffing. "__**Body Flicker Jutsu!**__" With that Naruto disappeared._

"_Alright." said Ryo as the mud dome dropped. "Let's go.__** Fire Style: Super Nova Jutsu!**__"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Naruto felt himself being pulled away. Suddenly he was at the Uzumaki training grounds. Naruto heard an explosion and turned around. He only let one tear drop as he stared at the explosion._ Super Nova.

'_Snap out of it!" he yelled to himself._

'_Aaaagh!" screamed some one in the distance._

'_Yuki-chan!" yelled Naruto speeding towards the Uzumaki house. When he goes there he could see Yuki in the middle of a large crown of enemy Nins getting kicked and stabbed. Naruto's blood began to boil. Luckily Kyuubi was sealed._

_Flipping through the seals Naruto yelled "__**Zodiac Boost!**__" A familiar silver chakra surrounded him._

'_Get away from her!!" he screamed charging blindly into the crowd swinging his sword_

'_Get him." yelled a ninja in the crowd._

_It was chaos. The enemy ninja's attention was turned to Naruto. They started jabbing and stabbing at the boy. Before he new it he was thrown out of the crowd. The ninja turned their attention to Yuki once again._

'_Don't ignore me!" yelled Naruto. "__**Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!**__"_

_Naruto slammed his hand into the back of the closest Nin resulting in a large explosion. Many were dead and Naruto's right hand was broken. All of the sudden Naruto heard._

'_Kill the girl quickly!" yelled a Konoichi._

_Suddenly things went slow motion for Naruto. He saw the sword being brought down towards Yuki. He lunged towards her but he was too late, as the sword plunged into her head._

"_Nooo!" screamed Naruto tears streaking his face._

"_Yes, mission complete." said Yuki's murderer._

_Suddenly a large killing intent was released. All of the enemy nins looked towards Naruto who was slowly rising. They looked at his stomach and saw a red chakra leaking out._

'_You shouldn't have done that." said Naruto/Kyuubi, "Because now I'm in control!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A.N. - I think this was a decently long chapter. To be honest with you I overly enjoyed writing this battle scene, and yes this scene is what changed Naruto. The next chapter will be the last one in the Naruto's Past saga. After that I think I'll take a one week break and come back with an all new chapter. Now for any of you didn't realize Kyuubi has completely taken over Naruto and he is now free, but it won't last that way for long. The Uzumaki bloodline will come up later in the story. Remember Reviews I need reviews. Also:** THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE IN THE NARUTO'S PAST SAGA** .See ya next time. (8/25/07) 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Sneak Preview**_-

'_Roar!" Roared Naruto/Kyuubi as he lashed out at the remaining enemy Nins. As he punched the ground, barely missing a scared konoichi, a cloud of dust covered the area. Suddenly two large red chakra arms shot out from the ground and started tossing shinobi._

'_You will all pay!" the creature shouted as a third tail sprouted from its back. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ranting Corner:**_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

This week's manga chapter was really pathetic. I mean it wasn't bad, and we finally learned the name of the Akatsuki chick, but Jiraiya sucked. I mean come on, tickle torture? I thought Jiraiya was cool. Not to mention he abuses frogs way to much. Every time we see him he uses a frog some how. Jeez. (8/31/07)


	11. Naruto's Past VI: Transformation

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Props:** This is the section in which I will name a few reviewers, namely the 1st, 25th, 50th and so on so forth. I will also put down what they said.

1st review: **Chaos star951- **Interesting first chapter can't wait for the next one. I hate the SasuSaku pairing with a passion will read it to see what happens.

25th review: **Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain- **There should be no kid what so ever between Sasgay and Sakura... (A vote for my first poll)

50th review:** Sarah**-W00T! kep em' comin )

**Thank you to my viewers and keep on reviewing**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****—**

'_Kill the girl quickly!" suddenly things went slow motion for Naruto. He saw the sword being brought down towards Yuki. He lunged towards her but he was too late, as the sword plunged into her head._

"_Nooo!" screamed Naruto tears streaking his face._

"_Yes, mission complete." said Yuki's murderer._

_Suddenly a large killing intent was released. All of the enemy nins looked towards Naruto who was slowly rising. They looked at his stomach and saw a red chakra leaking out._

'_You shouldn't have done that." said Naruto/Kyuubi, "Because now I'm in control!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_Roar!" Roared Naruto/Kyuubi as he lashed out at the remaining enemy Nins. As his punched the ground, barely missing a scared konoichi, a cloud of dust covered the area. Suddenly two large red chakra arms shot out from the ground and started tossing shinobi._

'_You will all pay!" the creature shouted as a third tail sprouted from its back. _

_The creature opened its mouth and roared causing a massive explosion. Rubble shot everywhere and the screams of shinobi's could be heard through out the village._

"_Some one help us!" screamed the konoichi from earlier. As it walked over to the young woman a fourth tail sprouted and what was once a young man's body was now the body of a demon. The demon raised its fist, ready to smash the girl when out of no where he was crushed by a giant toad. _

"_Naruto stop!" yelled a man from atop of the toad._

_The demon (let's just call him Kyuubi for now) pushed with all of his strength and shoved the toad height into the air. Kyuubi shot two chakra hands at the toad grabbing it and throwing it. Luckily the white haired sennin was able to jump of._

"_I thought I sealed Kyuubi away." muttered Jiraiya to himself as he pulled out a slip of paper. He then proceeded to throw the paper at Naruto. It attached to Naruto's forehead and he was knocked out. Jiraiya did notice that many of the Kyuubi's traits were kept such as the claws and the red eyes._

'_Naruto what happened." said Jiraiya as he picked up Naruto and jumped away from the sight, and out of the village._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Light. That's the first thing that went through Naruto's head. Or was it Kyuubi's? Who knows. Anyways Naruto opened his eyes and saw light, smelled make-up and sake and tasted blood._

"_What happened?" said Naruto/Kyuubi._

'_Good your awake Naruto." said Jiraiya, "what happened?" _

_Suddenly Naruto/Kyuubi disappeared and was on Jiraiya. Jiraiya could see the blood red eyes and could feel the killing intent coming of the boy._

'_First of all never talk or ask about that night again or I'll kill you. Second I am not Naruto, my name is Kyuubi no kitsune so show some respect."_

'_Kyuubi!? That's a lie. Everything would be destroyed if you were Kyuubi." said Jiraiya._

_Kyuubi held out his hand and pointed it in the direction of the forest. Suddenly a red __**Rasengan**__ appeared in his hand. He then threw at and the spiraling ball decimated the tree line. Suddenly he felt pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Jiraiya with his left hand in the ram seal and the other in his stomach. Kyuubi shouted in pain. He swung out with his left hand and Jiraiya shot back four feet._

'_Damn you, human I'll kill you!" shouted Kyuubi as he lashed out with a chakra hand, grabbing Jiraiya by the neck."_

"_Shit." said Jiraiya. 'I almost finished the seal."_

'_Die!" shouted Kyuubi._

"_Kai!" shouted Jiraiya simultaneously. _

_Now two things happened. First Kyuubi broke Jiraiya's neck. Two, right after Kyuubi felt a shock and passed out._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_Ungh. Where am I?' said Naruto as he looked around. What he saw was Jiraiya, dead._

'_Jiraiya-sama!" he yelled._

'_What happened fox!?"_

"_**Well he tried to kill me so I broke his neck."**_

'_Why dose this keep happening to me? That's it bonds only hurt me, from now on I will never have another bond, EVER!" he shouted starting up a __**Rasengan **__and charging at the trees. There was something different about this one thought it was red. As it connected to the tree there was a huge explosion throwing Naruto back._

'_what happened/"_

'_**It seems that the seal the old man put on you was incomplete. His aim was to completely seal me off from you. All he did was make you regain control and you have all my powers. I guess my bloodlust too.'**__ he added noticing Naruto's apparent lust for blood._

'_Alright fox first I am going to get revenge, but your going to have to teach me how to use your power._

'_**Fine but let me take control once in a while."**_

'_The seal won't allow it."_

'_**Damn."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Time Skip 6 Months Later:**

_Naruto stood on top of a pile of bodies, all of the cut and burnt. He wore an ANBU outfit with no mask. On his face he wore a maniacal look. On his back he had two swords. One was his old one, and one had a black sheath with a silver dragon running up it._

'_Finally, revenge is mine." shouted Naruto as he jumped off the pile of bodies._

'_Please stop."_

_Naruto turned around and came face to face with Yuki's killer. He almost jumped for joy at the thought of killing the man. He had already killed the konoichi who gave the order._

'_Please just stop. You've had your revenge, just leave.' the man pleaded._

'_You think my revenge is done. It's far from done.__** Body Flicker Jutsu**__." suddenly Naruto disappeared leaving a red flash in his place. Suddenly the man felt a blade go through his chest._

'_Now, for the grand finally!" said Naruto, his face felled with joy, '__**Wind Style: Sword of Wind Jutsu.**__"_

'_HELP." that was the last thing he said as he was cut to pieces._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Time Skip 1 year later-**

_It had been a long battle but he had finally done it. Naruto had beaten Orochimaru He had fought of Sandaime Hokage and one. Life was good. Suddenly the door had kicked down by five ANBU._

'_By the order of the Rokudaime Hokage you are hereby under arrest for murder and the impersonation of Konoha's Yellow Flash."_

_To tired to fight back Naruto let them drag him off to his old home and unexpectedly his old life, Konoha. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A.N. – It's finally over. **The Naruto's Past **Sagais finally over. Woo hoo! Now I'm taking a week of so my next update will be on **September 22****nd**Yay a week off so I can figure out what the hell the next couple of chapters are going to be about. Woo hoo. I really don't think people have grasp on how long this fic's going to be. I mean 11 chapters and Naruto's only talked to Sakura twice. This fic is going to be very long. (9/1/07)

Big News! Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale is coming out in two other languages! Spanish and French. I am currently working on them. Not a big deal to you but I think it may get me more viewers in other countries. VVNT is going global baby!

_**Ranting Corner: **_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

I think that this week's manga chapter was actually pretty good. We learned some stuff about Pein and Jiraiya managed to get some info. Here is my problem though. Here is Jiraiya, a sannin, a bloodthirsty ninja even, and he's tickling people and turning them into frogs, I mean come on! Also what the hell happened to Tobi? Are we ever going to here from him again? Why am I asking **you **these questions? Damn you Masashi Kishimoto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (9/7/07)


	12. Sibling Swords and Secret Plans

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****—**

_It had been a long battle but he had finally done it. Naruto had beaten Orochimaru He had fought of Sandaime Hokage and one. Life was good. Suddenly the door had kicked down by five ANBU._

'_By the order of the Rokudaime Hokage you are hereby under arrest for murder and the impersonation of Konoha's Yellow Flash."_

_To tired to fight back, Naruto let them drag him off to his old home and unexpectedly his old life, Konoha. _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!"

"Hnn?' Sakura mumbled as she got out of her bed. Bed? Why was she in a bed, she didn't remember sleeping.

"Sakura-sama, thank goodness your awake." said Hinata, who had been trying to wake her for some time now.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. I remember that I forgot to ask you about Naruto-kun's punishment, and I saw you and Ino-san on the floor." she explained.

It started to make sense now. Suddenly she felt very nauseous as she remembered her trip into Naruto's past. She felt angry that the invading shinobi would kill such a young girl. But mostly she felt sad. For Naruto, for Yuki, even for Jiraiya, but mostly Naruto. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Hinata-san, where's Ino-san?" she asked.

"She's in the room next door."

"May I see her?'

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ino's Room:**

"Ino what are we going to do?"

"For the fiftieth time I have no idea!"

For the past half hour Ino and Sakura had been trying to figure out a way to help Naruto. Going Over the knowledge they had gained, Sakura had an idea.

"Ino!"

"What?"

"I know how to help Naruto."

"How?" asked Ino.

"Well..." said Sakura whispering her plan into Ino's ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Where am I?_ Thought Naruto as he sat up from his bed. He jumped out of the bed and looked around. He realized that he was in his own apartment. Stretching he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It was then he realized that he was not in his normal clothes. He was wearing cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. Along with this realization of new clothes he felt for his swords. Nothing.

Running into his kitchen he frantically looked for his clothes and swords. He saw no sign of his clothes but his swords were on the couch. He grinned.

_Getting out of the village will be easier than I expected _He thought. Reaching for the swords. As soon as he touched _Gesshoku_ he was electrocuted. He had no idea why until he searched his memory.

_-Flashback-_

"_What am I doing here?" asked Naruto._

"_You are here to receive a demonic chakra device. Not only will it short out your demon powers but it will reduce your chakra amount to a chuunin's normal reserve." Stated the ANBU wearing a hawk mask._

_-End Flashback-_

"Of course!" he said out loud. It was so obvious.

_Gesshoku _was one of the three 'Demonic Swords'. They only reacted to demon chakra and as soon as they were touched any demonic chakra in the user's body was sent towards the sword. With his demonic chakra trying to get out it must have activated the seal, therefore electrocuting him.

"What happens when I touch _Nisshou_?" he thought out loud. Nothing could possibly happen, _Nisshou _was one of the three 'Heavenly Swords' and acted to any pure chakra.

Using his motto 'Don't think about it, do it' he reached for the katana, waiting for pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry, little announcement. People don't read the A.N. so I have to interrupt the story. Anyways I am redoing the first 5 chapters, read them. The two katanas will be explained and there was a change of clothes. Every Monday I will post a new re-written chapter so lookout. .**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura-sama that's brilliant!" squealed Ino after she had heard Sakura's plan.

'Thanks, now how to go about it…"

"Nonsense we have plenty of time to-"

"No Ino this has to be done now!"

"Alright, alright, jeez you're bossy."

"Anyways, I think the sealing scroll Jiraiya planned on using might be in the Hokage tower, I'll check."

"Ok see ya!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nothing happened. He picked it up, and nothing happened. He decided to try to use its secret technique. Raising the katana above his head he shouted:

"_**Amatsukizu**_!"

Once again nothing happened. Something was wrong. Suddenly he mentally slapped himself. _Nisshou _was a legendary weapon and it took quite a lot of chakra to perform _**Amatsukizu**_, certainly more than an average chuunin had._ Knock Knock._

Naruto turned around and stared at the door. The knocking continued. He decided that the person on the other side was not going to stop. He opened the door, and when he saw who it was grinned.

"It's been a while, Sasuke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. - I'm back. It was nice to have a week back, but it was also fun to write again. You're probably wondering: What the hell do have of the words in this chapter mean? Well scroll down and you'll find the translations. (9/19/07)

Gesshoku- Moonlight

Nisshou- Sunlight

Amatsukizu- Heavenly Cut

_**Ranting Corner:**_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

Alright so I'm going to split this up. First is chapter 370 then chapter 371, ok let's go:

I think that 370 had some major for shadowing. It's definitely the end of Jiraiya. Also the key think was pretty cool. The fact that they view pain as a god is pathetic though, but we did see how Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru got heir name. I also love how they say Mandara summoned Kyuubi. It's so COOL, to have a demon at you control. Whenever I think about it I babble on like a school girl. I wonder if they are ever going to get to the Itachi vs. Sasuke fight. Oh well, now for chapter 371 to come out. (9/20/07)

Chapter 371 was weird. I'm really confused. When Pein says Jiraiya sensei, does that mean Pein is Minato? And how does Jiraiya now Konan, Is she Koshina or something? OR maybe they're the two other memebers in Jiraiya's genin team. I'm so confused!!!!!!!!!!! –Sits in corner and cries-


	13. Naruto and Sakura's Triumphs

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****—**

Naruto turned around and stared at the door. The knocking continued. He decided that the person on the other side was not going to stop. He opened the door, and when he saw who it was grinned.

"It's been a while, Sasuke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey dobe, long time no see."

"Well, hello traitor, how's it been?"

Sasuke scowled and replied "I'm no traitor, and if you say that again you're as good as dead."

'Well traitor, if I'm a dobe what does that make you, I mean, I did kick your ass."

'That's it your dead!" Sasuke said as he charged towards Naruto pulling out _Kusinagi_ and swung.

Naruto quickly grabbed _Nisshou_. He could feel Kyuubi's chakra trying to break free.

'Hold on Sasuke, let's fight somewhere else." said Naruto.

'Fine, we'll fight at team 7's old training ground." replied Sasuke as a swirl of leaves surrounded him.

'Well I can't fight in these clothes." said Naruto.

He looked in his closet and saw the basic Jounin outfit. He grabbed the gloves, sandals and vest, and put them on. Then he took a weapons pouch and secured it around his waste. Lastly, he gathered chakra to his hand and reached into his stomach and pulled out a scroll. Smiling, he secured _Nisshou _on his back and made his way towards team 7's old training grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team 7 Training Grounds-**

'What took you so long?" asked Sasuke when he saw Naruto walk over.

'Just getting ready." he replied.

'Let's go." said Sasuke.

'Let's." said Naruto disappearing.

"Where'd you go!" screamed Sasuke looking around.

_Alright, _thought Naruto, _this is bad. I have a chuunin's chakra span, no contact with Kyuubi and I'm facing sharingan. Looks like I'm going to use my brain on this one._ Jumping out of the tree, with his sword above his head, Naruto sliced Sasuke in half.

Grinning, Naruto jumped in the air, knowing that it had been a clone.

"_**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**_" yelled Sasuke shooting out a fireball from his mouth.

"_**Water Style: Destruction Torrent Jutsu!**_" yelled Naruto Gathering water in his hand and slamming against the fireball.

**BOOM**

From where the jutsus had collided a huge gust of mist shot out, covering the battle field. Naruto saw Sasuke's figure running towards him, chidori in hand. Putting his hand in the ram sign he yelled:

"_**Water Style: Large Projectile Jutsu!**_"

A jet of water knocked Sasuke right of his feet. Getting back up he started up chidori and ran towards Naruto. As he was running he noticed something. When the explosion occurred it had ripped Naruto's shirt, where you could see the demonic seal showing. He cursed.

Naruto was weakened and beating him. Oh well, after this, there will be no more Naruto. Activating his sharingan he was about to stab Naruto when he saw something. It was a clone. He turned around to try and protect himself but was too late. The real Naruto, and his Rasengan, collided into Sasuke.

The last thing he saw was Naruto, not a scratch on him, standing over him. Leaning over towards Sasuke's twitching figure, Naruto spit on him.

"Who's the dobe know?" said Naruto as Sasuke fell into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hokage Secret Archives-**

Where was it? She was sure it was hidden down here, it had to be. The secret archive contained every forbidden jutsu ever invented in Konoha. She had started at the beginning and now she was at the end. She began reading the titles of the scrolls out loud.

"Demonic and heavenly swords, nope. Dark Sealing Jutsu, nope. There's nothing!" Sakura yelled.

She continued to look around for a few more hours. She was beginning to wonder where it was until she saw a strange marking in the wall. Channeling her chakra into it the wall disappeared and a room reappeared in its place. In the middle, on a pedestal, stood a book. She opened it, and read the first sentence.

_Today, I Namikaze Minato will become the fourth Hokage._

Sakura dropped the book and gasped. She had found the Fourth's diary, and possibly, the answer to her problems.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team 7 Training Grounds-**

He couldn't believe it; the dobe had beaten him, he ad lost. This made Sasuke furious. He had been weakened and still beaten him. He was an Uchiha, this was not acceptable. Of course Sasuke had been holding back too. The curse seal was under check.

Still, he was too stupid to realize he had been fighting a clone. He never even landed a punch on the clone more or less the real Naruto. He was furious, and a mad Uchiha is a bad Uchiha. He made a hundreds of shadow clones and transformed them into Naruto's. He then charged up his chidori and went wild.

After a couple hours of doing this he was tired, but still angry, the clones continued to taunt him. He felt his anger rising, and the curse mark began to grow, until it covered his entire being. He started up a _**Dark Chidori**_ and charged.

Unknown to him a pair of yellow eyes were watching him with a great interest. _Soon Sasuke-kun, soon,_ thought the man as he watched Sasuke slaughter the clones. The man's grin grew wider._ Soon Sasuke-kun, your eyes will be mine!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. – Not one of my longer chapter, but I think it was pretty good. By that last sentence you probably guessed who was watching him, but if not, I really couldn't care less, you'll find out later. This is actually the first time in a while that I didn't finish the chapter a week before it was due, Oh well. Keep an eye out for the revised chapter 3 on Monday, at around 4 o'clock. (9/28/07)

_**Ranting Corner:**_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

Chapter 372 was really good. We learned a little about more about how sadistic Orochimaru was and that Pein can murder chuunin's at age eight. But seriously, the flashback chapters are pretty cool. The only thing bad about this one was that it ended at freaking worst time, I mean what the hell? Also remember, everyone that is reading this, whatever this kid had, Kurenai has it too. See ya next week. (9/29/07)


	14. Shoujin

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****—**

Unknown to him a pair of yellow eyes were watching him with a great interest. _Soon Sasuke-kun, soon,_ thought the man as he watched Sasuke slaughter the clones. The man's grin grew wider._ Soon Sasuke-kun, your eyes will be mine!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto's Apartment-**

It had been a long day. As Naruto sat down on his couch he thought about his fight. Had Sasuke really been that dumb as to not realize that there was a clone? No way, he had just been too cocky that all.

Getting off of the sofa he gathered all of the chakra he could, and reached for _Gesshoku_. Grabbing it he got ready for the pain. As soon as his hand touched the sword and current of electricity shot through his body. He began to feel Kyuubi's presence. Suddenly, it felt as if his stomach exploded, but the pain soon faded away and was replaced by the feeling of Kyuubi healing him.

Naruto smiled and sat down. After Kyuubi finished healing him he went into a meditative state. He felt a familiar pull and lost all consciousness of the outside world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hokage Secret Archives-**

She had finally found the answer to her problem. There was no doubt in her mind that the Yondaime would know the sealing jutsu Jiraiya had used on Naruto. She read the first passage.

'_Today, I Namikaze Minato will become the fourth Hokage. After my work in the war, the council gave a unanimous decision to make me Hokage. In close second was Orochimaru-sama. I don't think I'll be happy. The entire village is celebrating but not me. I am writing this in front of Obito's grave. If I had come sooner, I might have been able to help, but luckily, I was able to save Kakashi. I hope he doesn't take the loss as hard as Rin did. I still can't believe she left the village._

Sakura shook her head. It was interesting, but not what she needed. She flipped a couple of pages and read.

_I just found out that Kushina is pregnant. She hopes it is a boy and I do as well. There has been word of a demon wreaking havoc among some of the villages. This is not the first time a rumor like this has come up, but it seems real. I have to be ready if it comes to Konoha._

Sakura nearly threw the journal on the ground. She breathed in and went to the last page.

_The Kyuubi is here. The shinobi are currently holding off the Demon so I can prepare. It kills me inside but I have to seal the Demon into Naruto, my only son. I have created a jutsu to seal the Kyuubi into him, and another to keep it under check. The second sealing is only to be used after he goes berserk with its power and Kyuubi takes over. It should seal it off, but not entirely. I have given the scroll to Jiraiya, but put a copy of it where nobody would find it. It is in the secret room in my Hokage head. I am also putting my journal in a secret room in the archive, so no one may no my son's secret. I can only hope that he can be treated as a normal kid, maybe even a hero._

That was what Sakura needed. Running out of the room the door reappeared and the mark faded from existence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto's Mind-**

Naruto found himself in the familiar surroundings of the sewer like environment. Walking down the hallway he arrived at the room he had been looking for. Staring at Kyuubi, he sighed. The cage had changed a lot. The bars were gold and column like, and there were only 4 of them. There were electric currents going in between them. The bars were cracked though and there was red chakra around them. Inside was the form of the demon fox.

"Hey fox, how's it been?"

"**I've been better kit. By the way, I have a question."**

'Shoot."

"**Why are you so compliant with these people?"**

"What do you mean?"

'**I mean, you do whatever you say, and you haven't tried to escape the village yet."**

'You don't remember?"

'**Remember what?"**

'Alright here it goes…"

-Flashback-

'_Where are we?' asked Naruto to himself. _

_It had been one year since Naruto had killed Jiraiya. He had currently been tracking a band of thieves that had let slip that they knew of the people who had killed Naruto's village. He came towards a tree line. He heard voices._

'_so where do we hit next boss/" said one to another._

"_I don't know." said the boss, "that kid has been tracking us for some time now."_

'_Do you think that he could be useful?" _

"_He might."_

_Naruto frowned. Who were these people? They each wore an open cloak. On the back was a kanji for water and on the bosses's was a kanji for weapon. Naruto jumped forward and took out his normal katana._

'_He's a Konoha ninja!" yelled the one wearing the water kanji._

"_Shut up Mizu!" said the boss._

"_Sorry Kaze."_

"_I'm no Konoha ninja!" yelled Naruto interrupting the two._

"_Then why are you in ANBU gear?"_

'_Because I killed an ANBU and stole his clothes!"_

"_Oh well that makes sense."_

"_I'll kill you!" said Naruto._

'_Oh yeah?" said Mizu, "__**Water Style: Bursting Water Collision Waves Jutsu!**__" _

_Opening his mouth Mizu vomited out enough water to fill the campsite. Jumping out of the water, both fighters landed on the water._

"_**Wind Style: Spiral Shuriken!**__" Naruto yelled gathering up the wind in his hand._

_He charged towards Naruto and flung the jutsu forwards but missed. He hid the water, and it created an enormous explosion. As the dust cleared, the water started gathering into the hole._

'_You planned that all along, didn't you/" shouted Mizu._

'_Damn straight." yelled Naruto starting up a __**Rasengan**_

"_What are you gong to do with that?" yelled Mizu._

'_You tell me."_

_It was then that Mizu realized Naruto's plan. The water was going into the crater, and Mizu was on the water, and Naruto was on the way towards the crater. He was going straight for Naruto._

"_**Water Style: Destruction Torrent Jutsu!**__" he yelled water forming in his hand._

_The two jumped at each other and collided. An explosion occurred and both were sent flying back. Naruto struggled to stand up, while Mizu jumped up._

"_**Rasengan.**__" he said again._

"_**Water Style: Water Tornado Jutsu!**__" he yelled as the water form a tornado. Naruto was instantly swept up and thrown into the air, and landed roughly on the ground._

'_Hah." said Mizu and began to walk away. Suddenly Naruto turned into water._

'_Don't underestimate me!" yelled the real Naruto, coming out from under the water._

"_**Water Style: Black Dragon Blizzard Jutsu!**__" he screamed, a black sphere surrounding his had. _

_Thrusting his hand forwards, a black dragon appeared slamming head on with Mizu's face. The attack sent him flying, barely alive, into the crater._

'_actually, that was my plan." said Naruto._

"_**Water Style: Ice Prison Jutsu.**__" said a voice, as water formed and froze around Naruto's body, covering everything except his head._

"_What the hell?!" said Naruto._

'_That was very good." said Kaze._

'_Who are you?"_

'_My name is Kaze, and that is Mizu. We come from an organization called Shoujin."_

'_Shoujin? Your group name is purification"_

'_Yes, and I'd like you to join."_

'_What do you do?"_

"_Well, we have either been banned, or shunned from our villages. Our group wishes to take out the leader of our villages and replace them with ourselves and create a purified world."_

'_Sounds good to me."_

'_Good."_

_Releasing Naruto from the jutsu, he picked up Mizu and started to walk away. Naruto joined him._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Two Weeks Later-**

'_Here it is." said Mizu approaching some old ruin of a castle._

'_This is it?" said Naruto._

'_Yep. Base of operations."_

_They walked into the ruins and turned left. They reached a huge rock. Kaze and Mizu gathered chakra to their hands and placed it on the rock. 6 white lines went vertically down the rock. The rock disappeared in Mizu and Kaze's section. Kaze walked through his while Naruto and Mizu walked through his._

_Naruto and Mizu came into a room with 5 huge chairs going from the ground up. They were probably about 20 feet up. Each one was a different color: red, brown, blue, white, yellow, and gray. The floor was black marble, and a huge candle chandelier hung over the center of the stairs. Kaze pushed a button on the wall the instantly lit the chandelier and sent out a quick piecing whistle._

_Instantly three other people appeared two women and a man. They had on cloaks as well._

'_Who is this?" said the man._

"_This is Naruto. He will be filling in the position of Kaji."_

'_He is from the Fire country?" asked the first woman._

'_Yes, he is from Konoha."_

'_That is good." said the second woman._

_Kaze turned towards Naruto. He pointed at the man and said:_

"_Naruto, this is Rai. That is Tsuchi and that is Oto."_

"_Nice to meet you." said Naruto._

"_Well, Naruto, your new name shall be Kanji. Oto will show you to your room and explain things."_

'_I have one question." said Naruto._

"_Why are you all named after elements?"_

'_Well, you see, when we left our village, we left our connections. Now we go as the name of the country we were shunned from, so we will never forget."_

'_Oh. Thanks."_

'_Right, now Oto, show the boy around." (I know that Oto isn't a country but still, a person named rice is weird.)_

"_Right!" said Oto. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_Well I might as well explain things while we walk." said Oto._

"_First off are the chairs. Whenever Kaze pushes that button, no matter what you are doing, you appear in that room. Then usually, you go to your chair. Each chair is color coded to your name. Red for Kanji, Blue for Mizu, Gray for Oto, White for Kaze, Brown for Tsuchi, and Yellow for Rai. Secondly is the entrance. Focus chakra to your eyes and look for the symbol of your name. Then walk to the symbol, and focus chakra into your hand. Press it against the rock and your door will open. Think of where in HQ you want to go and it will take you there." Oto said, stopping for a breath._

"_Is that all?" asked Naruto._

"_Basically. With your room, you can decorate it anyway you want, and do anything you want in there. Only you can open the door. Well you and Kaze." she said._

'_Where are the rooms?" asked Naruto._

'_You'll see." said Oto._

_As they walked through HQ Naruto saw the training grounds, kitchens, and the library. They finally reached the rooms. On each door was the symbol for the elements._

'_Alright, here we are. The door across from yours is the room of your traveling partner." _

_Naruto saw that he was with Mizu. He also saw that Oto was with Tsuchi, and that Kaze was with Rai. Naruto pushed chakra into his hands and touched the door. It slid open. Inside was pretty normal. There was a single bed, a mirror, a closet and a bathroom. He saw another chakra door. Opening it he found a huge library._

'_What's this?" he asked._

'_That is a library containing every single scroll from the village in your country."_

'_Wow." said Naruto._

"_Yep."_

"_Well, I guess I'll see ya. Bye." said Oto walking out the door._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**9 months later-**

_He had been in Shoujin for 9 months now, and he had learned a lot. He had trained with every member of Shoujin and learned many techniques from their villages. He had also been traveling with Mizu a lot. He had also been told by Mizu to start studying ways to counteract his village's jutsu._

_**Bree.**_

_Naruto heard the familiar whistle and teleported to the meeting room. He then teleported to his chair._

'_Now that everyone is here we can start." said Kaze._

'_Kaji, I suspect that you have been studying your jutsus?"_

'_Yes, Kaze-sama."_

'_Good, now we can start Operation: Leaf!"_

'_What's operation leaf?" asked Oto._

'_It's the operation to take over Konoha and replace the current Hokage with Naruto."_

"_Finally!" said Rai._

'_Anyways." said Kaze, " The first step is to kill Orochimaru, so Oto can take over, that way there will be no more problems with that. Second step is to infiltrate Konoha, and learn about what has changed since you got there. Then we enter stage three, which I will update you on later. Remember, no showing your real power! Obey them and act good until they ease up to you again, got it?"_

'_Got it!" said Naruto._

"_Good now go."_

'_Hai."_

"_Kenji wait, I almost forgot, give me your cloak." said Kaze._

_Naruto through Kaze his cloak. Kaze threw another one back. This one had an insignia of a fox on it._

'_We are well known around the world, but no body knows our true identities. The fire symbol will give you away."_

'_Good idea." said Tsuchi._

'_Now you can go." said Kaze._

"_Alright, see ya. Wait will be in contact?"_

"_One of us will come and get a report."_

'_Alright." said Naruto as he ran out the door, towards Orochimaru's hideout._

-End Flashback-

"**How did I miss all of that?**"

'I guess that the demonic sealing must have given you temporary amnesia or something."

'**Well I guess you can go now**."

'alright, see ya fox." said Naruto disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I can't believe that Kyuubi can't remember anything." said Naruto.

Looking at his katanas he thought of something. He lifted his shirt and looked at his stomach. He created a clone and transformed it into him from two hours ago. He looked at its stomach. Running to the closet he pulled out some black paint, and small paintbrush. He painted a duplicate seal onto his stomach. Letting the clone disappear, Naruto pulled his shirt down.

"It probably would be better if I kept them thinking that I still had the seal on." said Naruto.

He sighed and went of to bed. Thinking about the past, and wondering about the future. (Kinda sounds like the ending of a story.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. - That had to be my frickin' longest chapter yet. 9 pages and over two thousand words. I really want to post this thing up now but I can't. I only do Saturdays. This should answer a lot of questions, and get me a lot of reviews. I have also decided to make this Part 1 in the Vice Versa Trilogy! Lastly, I know I promised a preview of my newest fic, but my beta reader for the story said it would probably be better if I kept it a surprise, sorry! See ya next time. (9/29/07)

Shoujin- Purification, purifiers.

Mizu- Water

Kaze- Wind

Oto- Sound

Rai- Lightning

Tsuchi- Earth

Kaji- Fire

_**Ranting Corner: **_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

Chapter 373 was pretty cool. Is it just me, or is Masashi obsessed with the number three or what? Three sannin, three legendary eyes, three gennin, even three main places, Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Konoha. This chapter leads me to wonder about what happened to Yahiko. He can't be a member of Akatsuki because all of them have been revealed. He also looks a whole lot like Naruto, but a lot of characters seem to. See ya next time, oh loyal viewers. (10/5/07)

Next time: Sakura's Findings 9Don't forget to check out the redone chapter 4 on Monday, 4 o'clock, AND REVIEW PLEASE!)


	15. Riddles, Riddles Everywhere

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****—**

Looking at his katanas he thought of something. He lifted his shirt and looked at his stomach. He created a clone and transformed it into him from two hours ago. He looked at its stomach. Running to the closet he pulled out some black paint, and small paintbrush. He painted a duplicate seal onto his stomach. Letting the clone disappear, Naruto pulled his shirt down.

"It probably would be better If I kept them thinking that I still had the seal on."

said Naruto.

He sighed and went of to bed. Thinking about the past, and wondering about the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hokage Heads-**

Where was the entrance? Sakura looked everywhere on top of the Fourth's head for an entrance to this 'secret room', but she found nothing. When she was about to give up when she saw the same mark that was in the library, on a tree. She pushed some chakra into it and a slip of paper fell out. It said:

Riddle-Pine

Shit. She sucked at riddles. Looking around she saw a pine tree with the mark. Walking over to it, she did the same as before and another slip of paper fell out. It read

_Thirty white horses_

_Upon a red hill;_

_Now they tramp_

_Now they tramp_

_Now they stand still_

Sakura scratched her head. This one was kind of hard. Looking at her hand she punched the ground. Thirty white horses. She started tapping her tooth. Then she got it. The average person had 30 teeth. The tramping is the chewing, and the red hill was the tongue.

She jumped down to the teeth of the Yondaime's head and sure enough there was a mark. She did the usual and the front tooth opened. Jumping in, she looked around. She came face to face with a stone toad head. It seemed to be carved into the wall. Suddenly it spoke.

'Who goes there?"

"It is I, Sakura Uchiha the sixth Hokage, and I wish to gain admittance to the secret room of the Yondaime."

'I will allow admittance if you can answer my riddle, do you agree?"

'Yes I agree." said Sakura

"Ok, here it goes:

In a lumpy little house

A fat white baby

Sleeps under a red mosquito net

What is it?"

Sakura thought for a moment. What could it possibly be? What has a mosquito net? White babies. Suddenly the answer came to her.

"Is it a peanut?" she guessed.

'Correct!" said the toad.

It opened its mouth and froze up. Sakura walked inside. There was a flight of stairs going up, and up she went. Reaching the top floor she saw five coffins. Looking at the tombstones she this was the sacred burial ground for the Hokage's. She opened the fourth's tomb and found the scroll. As she was about to touch it she froze. Yondaime.

'Where is he!" she yelled out loud.

The body was gone. There was nothing there. Checking the other bodies she saw that they were missing as well. She punched the wall as hard as she could. Grabbing the scroll she summoned a slug to go bring it to her office, she needed to think. Running out of the secret room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lone Pine Hill-**

Sakura sat alone on the hill, her feet hanging over the edge. She couldn't believe that someone had stolen all of the past Hokage's graves from right under her nose. She heard some one coming. It was Sasuke. He walked over and put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

'What's wrong?" he asked.

'Tsunade-sama, Sandaime-sama, even Yondaime-sama's graves were stolen."

Sasuke stiffened. "Do you know who did it?" he asked.

'No, but it was not so long ago." Sakura said. Sasuke seemed to relax.

"I'm going to go home." he said.

'I'll be home soon." Sakura replied.

Sasuke stood up and jumped off. Sakura sighed. It was weird, but ever since Naruto had come back, she felt a feeling of emptiness, even when Sasuke was around. When she was with Naruto she felt complete. Could she be in love with Naruto? No. She shook her head of the nonsense and left the hill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to Sakura, Naruto had been watching the entire time... Jumping to the ground out of his hiding place he looked at his hand. Why did it tremble when Sasuke was near Sakura? Why was it, that when Sasuke even lived near Sakura, he wanted to rip him to shreds? Could he be in love with Sakura again? No he couldn't, it jeopardize the mission.

He jumped of the hill to back to his house. The same two yellow eyes watching him.

'Soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Valley of the End-**

An hour late. Naruto had hurried to get his weekly report done and Mizu is an hour late. Suddenly there was a quick bolt of lightning and then nothing. Where the lightning had struck there was a man with blond hair and brown eyes. He had on a familiar black cloak that had the kanji for lightning on it.

'So they sent you, huh Rai?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N- I re-did the chapter because what I put up, wasn't my planned chapter, it was actually my original one. Sorry. Anyways, I'm a little disappointed that my super long chapter only got 5 reviews so far. Anyway, keep a lookout for my new fic: A NaruxSaku Halloween Special, premiering October 19th. Till next time! (10/6/07)

_**Ranting Corner: **_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

Chapter 374 had a lot of interesting information. It told us where the third member was, and what the statue is for. I think it was awesome because we finally saw what the chameleon summon looked like (the summoning scroll appeared in the filler arc) and we got to see one new one, a lobster. Overall I don't have anything bad to say about this chapter. I have but one more thing to say: I really believe Jiraiya isn't making it out of this one alive.


	16. Confrontation

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in ****Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale****—**

An hour late. Naruto had hurried to get his weekly report done and Mizu is an hour late. Suddenly there was a quick bolt of lightning and then nothing. Where the lightning had struck there was a man with blond hair and brown eyes. He had on a familiar black cloak that had the kanji for lightning on it.

'So they sent you, huh Rai?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Naruto." said Rai.

"Where's Mizu?"

'He got caught up at HQ so they sent me."

"Well here's the report." said Naruto throwing his report to Rai.

Rai took the report and stuck it in his pocket... He pulled out two rods. Infact, they were the swords that Rai, one of the seven mist swordsmen, had used. They had found them at the bottom of the canyon that he had fallen in.

'What do you plan on doing with that?" asked Naruto.

"I am here to punish you."

'For doing what?"

'You're making yourself to obvious. You showed your power to the Nara, and your wits to the Uchiha. Then you retract in to a whipped puppy, and take everything. It's like a bad play. Show your true self or act like a wimp. You choose."

'Alright I understand!"

'If you do not beat me the mission will go to somebody else."

"What?" was all Naruto could say before Rai launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto could see the electricity building in the swords. Naruto was still wearing the outfit he had fought Sasuke in, but he had no sword. He was about to call on Kyuubi but Rai stopped him.

"_**Five elements seal!**_" shouted Rai. Naruto's eyes widened in recognition.

Rai slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. Five years ago Naruto would have fainted from this encounter, not now. He grabbed Rai's arm and swung him around. He threw Rai into the nearest tree.

"_**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**_"

"_**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"**_

The two dragons collided, causing a downpour of mud and water. Naruto could see Rai running down the water fall itself.

"_**Chidori!**_" shouted Rai.

Naruto grunted. He had shown Rai the scroll containing the chidori, and now it was being used against him.

"_**Earth Style: Massive Spikes Jutsu!**_" shouted Naruto.

Spikes made of earth came shooting out of the waterfall at random, usually appearing in front of Rai. One came from underneath him. He jumped back, off the water fall, and yet another one came towards him. He destroyed the tip of it with one swipe.

From the statue of the first Hokage came another spike. Rai was still falling and was barely able to maneuver himself. He turned around and destroyed the spike, canceling the chidori. Naruto smirked. Rai wasn't the second in command for nothing. Of course Naruto was third.

"_**Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu.**_" said Naruto, as a shark made out of water jumped up and hit Rai in the back.

It exploded and Rai went flying. Suddenly Rai disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto looked around frantically. From behind him he heard a voice.

"_**Lightning Style: Lightning Dagger Jutsu."**_

In Rai's hand, a ball of electricity began to from. It hovered for a second and then formed into a 'kunai'. He threw it at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way, but it grazed his arm.

'Shit." he swore. The jutsu had paralyzed his left arm. He remembered something.

The scroll that he had been planning to use on Sasuke was still in his pocket. He took it out and swiped his blood on it. Out came a white light. It surrounded Naruto. After a few minutes, the light disappeared. Naruto was left sitting there, flexing his left arm.

'That was Kaze's Heavenly healing jutsu wasn't it?" asked Rai.

'You would know, wouldn't you?" replied Naruto.

"Too bad you wasted it; you could still have used taijustsu."

'Yeah, but that scroll replenishes chakra too, and I need a lot for what I have planned."

"And what is that?"

"_**Zodiac Boost!**_" yelled Naruto.

A silver aura surrounded Naruto. For a second, he could see fear in Rays' eyes. This was an original jutsu created by RyoYaiba. With the jutsu, Naruto was as strong as he would have been if Rai hadn't sealed Kyuubi away.

"_**Water Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu!"**_

A dragon made out of ice erupted from the lake. It charged at Rai, mouth wide open. Ryo jumped back, and created an earth wall. It sprouted from the wall and appeared in front of the dragon. Normally this would have stopped it but this dragon was being combined with Zodiac Boosts power, thus made it stronger.

It burst through the wall, continuing to charge at Rai.

"_**Water Style: Multi- Water Whip Jutsu!"**_ he screamed.

Fourteen water whips shot out from the lake. They wrapped around the dragon's body, barely stopping it. Rai noticed some thing strange about the dragon. Its mouth was still wide open. He looked inside its mouth and saw that it was hollow. That's when he met Naruto's newest technique.

"_**Fire Style: Burning Phoenix Jutsu!"**_ was all he heard before jumping back.

Out of the dragon's mouth erupted a flame resembling the head of a phoenix. It wrapped itself around Rai and formed a ball of fire. Then, it imploded. Ashes fell out of the sky.

"Good Job Naruto, you beat me."

Naruto turned around and saw Rai standing behind him. He grinned. Rai was nearly unbeatable, but Naruto had done it. Rai must have used substitution when the phoenix hit him.

'Thanks Rai. Say hi to Oto for me ok."

'Sure thing." said Rai, disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

Naruto was about to leave, when four ANBU appeared. Each had on the same mask. They looked pretty serious.

'You are under arrest for treason."

'First I haven't even been declared as a leaf ninja so it's not treason. Second…" said Naruto, pulling out a kunai, "You shouldn't be sticking your nose in other people's business."

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**_" shouted all four ANBU in unison.

When the fire died down nothing was there. A thick mist surrounded them. This mist was different. It was greenish color. They thought he had left when they heard:

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**_"

The screams of the four ANBU could be heard a mile away. Luckily no one was a mile near the valley. After making sure all of the ANBU were dead he began to repair the valley, making sure it looked like no one was ever there. He proceeded to get rid of the seal Rai had placed on him, and walked home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. – This chapter was actually supposed to come out a few chapters earlier but I decided it could wait. Nothing I can say for this week, but do check my profile for my newest story, NaruxSaku right off the bat! And review people!

_**Ranting Corner: **_

WARNING SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

Chapter 375 had to be my favorite chapter in the entire series so far. Jiraiya never seems to get the spotlight, but for once he is. It's just so awesome. I will of course, stick to the idea that Jiraiya is going to die. Also, if Pein had this eye jutsu, doen't that mean Kurenai does too, I mean she has the same eyes as him.


	17. Watching Eyes

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto; if I did Kisame would have a lot more battle scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Previously in Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale**-

The screams of the four ANBU could be heard a mile away. Luckily no one was a mile near the valley. After making sure all of the ANBU were dead he began to repair the valley, making sure it looked like no one was ever there. He proceeded to get rid of the seal Rai had placed on him, and walked home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura awoke, startled. Looking next to her she sighed at the empty space. Sasuke had left again. Ever since Naruto had been captured Sasuke had been acting weird. He disappeared at night, and would come back disgruntled.

She looked up and sighed again. At that time she would have given anything for that to be her only problem, but no, there was still this whole hokage business. Who would steal the bodies of the past hokage's and how did they know about the room. The only clans that were given information as to the existence of a burial sight were the Uchihas, Hyuugas, and the Naras.

Sakura had some other questions. Whoever took the bodies knew of the strange mark, and how to activate it. Also, why had Sasuke seemed so relieved that she didn't know ho the culprit was? Questions, questions.

Sakura sat back down in bed, and was about to fall asleep when she heard a noise. It wasn't a loud noise, but a quite one. She shrugged and shut her eyes. Unknown to her a pair of eye's was watching her.

"Soon your power shall be mine." it said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke ran through the forest heading towards the border of Amegakure and Konoha. He was to meet a business man who collected bodies of famous shinobe. Anbu had been trying to find the supplier, but the trail always ran dry. A few months ago the business man's mysteriously went missing.

He was about five minutes from the border when Sasuke felt a presence following him. At first he believed that it was Anbu, but as he activated sharingan he found that this person's chakra pattern was not that of an Anbu, but it still felt vaguely familiar.

Sasuke decided that as long as it wasn't a leaf ninja he would just try to lose them in the woods. Unknown to him a set of eyes was watching him as he tried to lose the other entity.

"Soon, they will be mine." it hissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. As he arrived at his home he saw something nailed to the door. It was a Leaf headband with a note attached to it. It read:

Dear Uzumaki Naruto,

You are to report the council chambers at exactly four o'clock pm on the following day you receive this. Attendance is mandatory, and if not complied you shall be re-declared an S-rank missing-nin who is to be terminated on site.

He couldn't help laughing at the note. He had been missing for years and abandoned the village. He killed one of the sannin, and joined a criminal organization that was bent on killing every kage in the world. After all of that they had diminished the bounty on his head. He laughed again.

Naruto knew who was behind this. About two years ago Konoha had signed a treaty with Kumokagure, which is one of the main countries that was after him. When the treaty was signed it made Konoha the main country, which meant it had control over its militia. That meant Sakura had control over this stuff.

What he couldn't believe was that she was so trusting. He also couldn't believe that she believed that he would one: do what the council requested, and two: he would stay put, and be nice. He remembered what Rai had said, and he wasn't about to be Konoha's bitch. He looked at the clock as he walked inside, and he saw that it was three pm.

Naruto summoned up two shadow clones to keep watch incase the council

followed through with their threat. He handed a scroll to one clone and a flash bomb to the other. He didn't want them to fight, but he needed a distraction so he could get ready.

Naruto thought of the fact that Danzou might come. Normally he could take him on, but without Kyuubi it would be very hard. Not to mention that he couldn't access the powers of either of his swords. He couldn't use **that** jutsu yet, and his Zodiac Boost scroll was unusable. If he got caught they would search him. If that happened they would find the mission information he was given before he left HQ.

Normally he would have gotten rid of the info, but it contained something that could not be memorized. He decided it would be best to but it somewhere. Naruto summoned a toad and encased the note in a summoning scroll, along with his two swords. The toad swallowed the scroll, and Naruto whispered to it the coordinates that they would meet.

After it disappeared he sat down in bed and closed his eyes, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

"Soon." it said. "Soon your demon will be mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.- I'm back baby! Sorry it's been a while, but I am back. In the last author's note I said I would be putting up the summaries for the new books. I can't do hat for the sequel because it states what will happen at the end of the book. Sorry. Also I will be updating every Sunday. I may not update in the morning but it will be updated. Anyways here are the chapter reviews for the last few chapters.

_**Ranting Corner**_

WARNING! SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT!

**Chapter 375 to 381**- I have to say that the Pein versus Jiraiya fight was one of the best yet. There was a lot of looking into the past and hardcore fighting. Unfortunately it wasn't as lone as the Naruto Sasuke fight but this one is better.

**Chapter 382**- Well, now we know the origin of Naruto's name, and we have a good look at Kushina. Naruto does look more like her!

**Chapter 383**- Well this chapter was the end of one fight and the start of two. Now I'm pretty sure that Jiraiya is alive buy in an interview Kishimoto states that "he will live forever in our hearts".This is the start of the Tobi vs. Konoha team, and the Sasuke vs. Itachi fight.

**Chapter 384**- This was actually a very disappointing fight. I hope this isn't it because they have been building up the hype for this fight since the beginning of the series. They had Sasuke betray the village and join a pedophile for this fight, and they pretty much ended it in a minute.

**Kishimoto's Interview:** The people who play Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the Japanese anime asked Kishimoto some questions at a past anime convention. It was about the manga in 2008. Kishimoto said that in this next year he will be focusing on Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. He also says that "something big" will happen to Kakashi. When asked what about Naruto, Kishimoto laughed and stated: "He will have to wait." It seems the series will not end until 2009.


	18. Updates start again!

Hey guys, you may or may not be happy to see me

Hey guys, you may or may not be happy to see me. anyways, I have been away for a long time, researching for other fanfics I have been sketching out. The other day I was going through my e-mail and saw that something had been updated on . I then remembered that I still have an unfinished story on here, so I went to my story, re-read it and realized why I had stopped working on it. I never figured out where the story was going to go. I have been up for the past 2 weeks thinking about and now I'm back! The chapters will be longer, and much more exciting. Updates will begin on October 18th , every other weekend. Hope you can forgive me for my extended break.

P.S. Two more things:

1. The main reason I have not been on is I got xbox live and have been playing nonstop.

2. If you noticed my authoring name has changed, It is now YYW 2009. That is also my gamertag.


End file.
